Visions
by KitsaCat
Summary: PG for excess amounts of blood. Tons of blood, yes, but it is a shockingly non violent fic. See, romance? Annnnyways, Heero and Relena fic, PLEASE read and review.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, blah blah blah all that crap please don't sue me. 

# 

Visions 

  
  
_Dark wings arched from Heero's back, feather's black as a night without the moon. _(*groans at cliche phrase*)_ A figure loomed in the distance, garbed in white, the feathers sprouting from her wings (for it was quite clearly a girl) pure white.   
_Wha...?_ Upon further examination, the face became clearer. _Oh...it's Relena._   
Relena wafted over, her small feet landing gently. Her skirts billowed slightly before settling. She tilted her face upwards, inviting his tender kisses on night's wing. _(Pff! How'd I come up with THAT corny phrase?)_ The slightly exposed blade of the knife stuck in Heero's shorts glinted dully. Relena stood on her toes, oblivious to the danger, and just as their lips were about to meet, he plunged the knife into her heart. The edge was almost as sharp as the finely honed blade of his betrayal. _(Where oh where do I come up with these things?)__ She released a scream before letting out a tiny gasp and falling to the ground, her bright aquamarine eyes open wide. (I don't _care_ if other people call her eyes violet, that's purple.)_ Her delicate wings were crunched beneath her small frame._   
Relena sat up, and screamed at the top of her lungs. At the same time Heero woke up. _What a weird dream,_ he thought.   
"Relena!" he dashed to Relena's room, and leaned against the doorframe.   
"Relena, are you okay?"   
Relena seemed to shrink back slightly when she saw him, then fell to muttering about it being "just a dream, just a dream..." Her forehead was leaning against her palm, and tufts of her bangs sprang from between her fingers. The rest of her hair was in a wild disarray from tormenting dreams and a tortured sleep. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.   
"Yeah, fine."   
"Just go back to sleep." Heero sat on the bed, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He slid the strap of the pale blue tank top Relena slept in back up her shoulder, and gently tugged the hem down. Heero flicked off the light and left. (I know this entire paragraph is very not-Heero, but oh well.)   
The next morning Relena shrugged her pajama off her shoulders, leaving it in a heap of material on the bathroom floor. She turned on the water and it fell, steaming, filling the bathtub. As she was about to step in, something about her reflection in the mirror on the bathroom cabinet caught her eye.   
_Wha...my hair...BLOOD??!_ (I know, I know, suffering from overusage of the word "wha".)   
Relena scrubbed hard at her hair, working the shampoo into a rich lather. Her bangs clumped and spiked together, dangling into her eyes.   
"Must...get...CLEAN." she leaned against the porcelain bathtub wall, her hair sufficiently shampooed for her pickiness. "That dream last night sure was freaky!" Relena settled back into the water. Suddenly she noticed swirls of red dancing and spiraling.   
_Hmm? This water! NOO!_   
Relena stood up, the water for her bath now a lake of blood, red droplets dripping from her skin and clinging to her hair. She hazarded another look. The water was now crystaline and pure, disturbed only by soap bubbles.   
_Huh? The water...is normal? Was it all just my imagination?_ (Great, now she sounds like Hitomi... "Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision?") She sat back down and tucked her knees under her chin. _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_   
Relena clutched a blue towel close to her body as she knelt, picking up the heap of fabric on the ground.   
"I should probably put this to wash." she draped it over her arm. Crimson splotches on the strap and bottom edge hovered just outside of her vision. "Waiddaminnit!" she said, confused. She held it out in front of her. The tank top was the smooth, cool blue of the sky on a clear day. No stains. _But...I could've sworn there was...?!_   
Later that day Relena visited the cemetary (oo! cheerful!), dressed smartly in a white three-quarter sleeve blouse, magenta miniskirt and black chunky boots.   
"Hello father. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately." Relena knelt by the grave and extended a bouquet. "Here, I brought some flowers." she said. A tear slid down her cheek.   
"Are you ready to go?" Heero asked.   
"Yeah." she replied, smiling sorrowfully as she wiped her face clean of tears.   
Heero started walking off, and Relena followed. Suddenly half-rotted corpses of late Oz officers rose from their graves and grabbed at Heero's ankles. Relena squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at her head. _NOOOOO! Make it all stop!_ She collapsed in a dead faint and Heero neatly caught her prone body.   
_What's wrong with Relena? Every time we touch _(No not like that you pervs!)_ a puddle of blood at her feet grows larger. Has she noticed it too?_   
A crimson puddle by Relena's boots grows steadily bigger. Heero lifted her legs off the ground, taking her full weight. (Of course, the girl's so dang skinny it's not much of a problem.)   
"Mm?" Relena stirred slightly.   
"Are you okay now?"   
"Yeah, fine." Heero getnly set her down. "Heero?"   
"Hmm?"   
Relena leaned up and kissed him.   
"I love you."   
The ground by Relena's feet was bare of all but dirt and grass.   


The End

  
  
There, I know it sucked. Feedback please. Please don't mind the suffocatingly fluffy (okay, more like my cat's fur fluffy) scene at the end. If you ask real nice, I'll let you "read" the original version-a doujinshi. 


End file.
